Dead of Night
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: AU, vampires. There a moments in life where things change.  And they change drastically.  Even as a Seer, she didn't see it coming. Or them, should I say.  Vampires.
1. Prologue

Dead of Night

Author's Note: Wow. I finally come up with an idea for a Naruto fanfiction! Huzzah for me. Granted, it is a AU, meaning that it's going to be very different, and many of the characters won't be here, but…at least I'm trying! You know you love me. xD

Dead of Night is very different from my other fanfictions. In this one, I'm focusing more on an original character than the canon ones. (Though canons shall make their appearance!) But I promise not to make her a Mary-Sue. Trust me—I hate them just as much as you do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. (Not even that really cool game.) Well…I own some of the manga. Yeahhh.

On with the story!

--

**Dead of Night: Prologue**

By: Moriko-Demon

"Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello…"

-Hello, Evanescence

The Chang family was new to the neighborhood. Elizabeth Chang, who had been born in France, had moved her family from England to Japan after the death of her husband in 1996. Nobody was sure what had caused his sudden demise, and the neighbors didn't push for information. Instead, they showered the family of three with welcome gifts; books for the oldest, Jasper (9), and dolls for the youngest, Vivian (4).

Months went by, months turned into years, and 10-year-old Vivian began to have horrible nightmares. Her mother said it was normal. She was only 4 when her father had died, after all, and she was being put through a lot of stress because of it.

But the neighbors began to see less and less of Vivian. During the month of July, the Chang children disappeared completely, and Elizabeth was sent to the hospital in a coma.

--

Dun dun dun.

I like short prologues.

xD

Review, please? Thanks—Moriko-Demon


	2. Chapter 1

Dead of Night

Author's Note: Hi! I'm posting this from a school computer. Haha. I have nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: GO AWAY! I do not own them. If you sue me, I'll sit on your front porch for the rest of my life.

On with the story!

--

Dead of Night: Chapter One 

By: Moriko-Demon

"I know it's hard on a rainy day. You want to shut the world out and just be left alone."

-So Small, Carrie Underwood

Vivian's eyes were closed.

She knew she was alone in the house. She had seen the others leave shortly after midnight. Even Tobi, who was normally put in charge of babysitting her, like he had since she was eleven, was away for the night.

She blinked, silver-gray eyes opening to fix upon the window. Crawling out of bed, she made her way to stand before it, straining her eyes to see anything, _anything_ in the pitch dark. It was April fool's Day, after all, and kids from neighboring towns liked to start the day off with a bang.

And what better place to start than the mansion?

Vivian shook her head. She hadn't seen anybody yet, but it was hard to tell with it being so dark. Turning away from the window, she crawled back into her bed and burrowed herself underneath the blankets. After an excruciatingly long moment, Vivian let out a huff and threw the covers off her. There was nothing to do at night while the others were gone. There was no point in trying to go outside: Vivian could plainly see the blanket of purple light that coated the window. It was a sign of Deidara's magical Gift. Damn it!

Grinding her teeth together, Vivian jumped off the bed and lunged for the door handle. If she couldn't go outside, and if she couldn't find anything to do while _inside_, she might as well go to sleep. Problem was, she wasn't sleepy. But that problem was easily fixed.

Sasori used to give her pills at night to put her to sleep before he had died. If she could only find those…

Finally she located them in the downstairs bathroom under the stairs. She swallowed two pills dry. Instead of head back upstairs, she grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and settled down, closing her eyes.

--

_She could hear her heart. It beat fast and hard in her chest, the ba-bump echoing in her head. Her head pounding, her knees shaking, Vivian tried to stay as still as possible, trying not to fight her vision. Damn I, why did she have to have a vision tonight of all nights?_

_Her whole body wad shaking by the time the vision had swallowed her whole, and she was in the middle of a room. Blood splattered on her cheek, and she blinked, touching it lightly with her fingers._

_What was happening?_

_Swallowing back the sudden cry of despair that crawled its way up her throat, Vivian turned to look at a small boy. He couldn't have been older than ten. He looked absolutely terrified, and Vivian realized with a jolt that it was this little boy's feelings she was experiencing. She hated these kinds of visions!_

_Trying to keep the fear at bay long enough to figure out what the hell was happening, she closed her eyes. Her blood was pumping harder through her veins._

_When she opened them again, there was blood everywhere, not just on her cheek. It covered the floors, sinking into the carpet._

_Dear gods in heaven._

_Vivian sank to her knees, screaming until she was hoarse. The little boy was gone, and the vision was fading away._

--

Vivian's eyes snapped open, immediately resting on Tobi's face. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dark room. She could just make out his one eye, staring at her with concern. She rolled quickly off the couch when she felt her stomach churn, running to the bathroom and upchucking what little dinner she had eaten the day before.

Tobi was there, holding her hair back from her face—damn vampire speed, she inwardly cursed—and pulling it into a neat ponytail. He'd done this way to many times. Every time Vivian had a vision, Tobi was the one to get her water or make sure she made it back to her bed. While thankful for Tobi's help, Tobi always told Deidara, and Deidara always told Itachi, even if it was reluctantly.

Vivian fucking hated Itachi.

Wiping her mouth with one of the hand towels, Vivian leaned back against the bathroom wall and closed her eyes. Taking deep breaths, she ignored Tobi, who was asking if she needed anything, or if she remembered her vision.

She could feel a headache building just between her eyes, and if she wasn't tired before, she was tired now. With a groan, Vivian pushed Tobi away from her.

When Vivian finally looked up, she didn't expect to see Deidara standing behind Tobi. She glanced at Tobi before Deidara's piercing blue eye captured her attention again. One thing could be said about Deidara—he was definitely good looking.

She swallowed hard and let Deidara pick her up to take her back to her room.

--

Vivian woke earlier than she expected. In fact, she didn't even remember falling asleep. She rolled over onto her side, not surprised to see Deidara sitting beside her bed. Tobi always has to call him, she thought bitterly.

"You know I hate it when people watch me sleep, yet you continue to do so anyway."

Deidara shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Vivian noticed the small lump of clay he held in his hands. "Idiot girl, un." he mumbled. "You do know that Itachi will want to speak to you now."

Vivian's eyes narrowed. Deidara only stared back, a wicked smirk on his face. "You hate him, too, so why don't you not tell him, Deidara." She suggested.

"He'd find out anyway. You're not exactly the most sane person, Vivian, after you've had one of your visions, un."

Choosing not to respond to that statement, Vivian got out of bed.

"Itachi wants to see you, un. Have fun." When Vivian whirled around, a snarl on her face, she screamed when she saw the chair was empty.

She didn't know if she hated vampires or those who were Gifted more…

--

When she entered Itachi's room, the curtains were drawn and Vivian nearly fell over a chair. Cursing, she yanked the curtains apart, smirking when she saw Itachi's eyes shut. Contrary to popular belief, vampires did not die when in the sun, but it did hurt their eyes.

He opened them a minute later, and Vivian looked away from the spinning black and crimson eyes. She suppressed a shudder. "What do you want?"

He didn't answer, and Vivian thought of leaving. Deciding that that probably wouldn't be a good idea, she stayed put, telling herself that she didn't have to look at his eyes to talk to him.

"Good morning, Seer."

The very silver-gray eyes that marked her as a Seer looked at him on their own accord. She winced and looked away again.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"The vision. Tell me…" he trailed off.

"I don't remember."

He didn't say anything. Vivian felt his eyes burning into her. She clenched her fists. "Just blood. And a boy." she whispered. "Can I go?"

She ran from the room without waiting for him to speak.

The quicker she got out of there, the quicker she could escape those eyes. At first, Vivian had thought her own eyes were creepy. That had been when she was younger. But after meeting Itachi, she had quickly discovered that compared to his eyes, hers were pathetic.

She finally stopped when she reached the kitchen. Tobi was sitting at the table, reading a book and tossing a ring up and down. She sat down beside him, looking at the page he was on until he turned it. She couldn't sit still, and found herself standing and spiking Tobi's hair for the fun of it.

Out of all the members of the household, Tobi was Vivian's favorite. While she still got annoyed and pissed with him, he was the only one she'd really talk with. As she ran her fingers through his hair, her mind wandered.

She stumbled suddenly and clutched Tobi's arm. Her eyes flashed wide, and she watched.

Images flashed behind her mind's eyes, of a raven inching his way forward, a fox stalking him. Above them, a bird flew in circles. Blood—there was blood! Vivian panicked. The bird fell, the others—

"They come!" Vivian screamed, clutching her head and sinking to the ground. Tobi's arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. "They come! Dear god, stop them! Stop them! Deidara! Get Deidara!"

She was sobbing, hardly aware that Tobi was calling for the rest of the household before asking her what had happened. Why was she screaming Deidara's name over and over again? Said man appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, staring at Tobi with a frown on his face.

Vivian looked up, her face flushed.

"They come," she whispered, and Tobi shook her. She stayed limp, jerked back and forth, still sobbing, and screaming. "They come, they come, and they come still! Deidara, they come, and you can't stop them! They seek us. There was blood. It was everywhere…"

Deidara kneeled before her, his hand glowing with his Gift. He slapped her. Vivian's cheek stung, and she cupped her face and cried. A small part of her sanity came back to her, and she took a deep breath.

"Deidara, you die."

--

Now to find something to eat in this place. Please review! ;D

Thanks-Moriko-Demon


End file.
